Simply
by HaltiOvi
Summary: Set before Nagare learned of Hisoka's empathy. Very fluffy in a family way . Some Tsuzuki fluff thrown in as well!
1. Chapter 1

Before Hisoka died, when he was only a child, before his parents knew about his empathy, he shared some festival memories with his father, here are those stories.

It was February 3rd, 1984 and Hisoka was only 4 years old. His father, Nagare, asked him if he wanted to throw beans in the air today.

"Yeah!!" He said loudly with childish enthusiasm as he threw his hands in the air happily.

Nagare let a small smile come to his face. His son was so cute and full of energy, he wondered if his daughter would have been the same way. He pushed the sad thought away; this was going to be a happy memory with his son.

It was the day before Spring and they were to scatter beans through the air for good luck.

Nagare and Hisoka went to the Tsurugaoka Hachiman and threw beans in the air, Hisoka threw them **very** enthusiastically.

"Yaay! Fly beans, fly!" He smiled as beans flew through the air. "Papa, the beans fly, yes?" He looked to Nagare happily.

"Yes they do." Normally, he would have told his son to call him 'father' as was respectful and proper, but it was a holiday, so it was okay for now.

"Yaay!"

"Yay!" Nagare played along, truly having fun with his son under the sun.

This was forever, a happy memory.

**Now, before I write anything else let me say this, I don't live in Japan. This story is based on ideas I had after reading about holidays in Kamakura. Also, I don't YnM or anything else in this story. Just...FYI.**

**Alright! So, obviously, this is set before Hisoka's empathy really kicked off. He's a little bit empath but he doesn't really understand why sometimes it sounds like people are talking without moving there mouths (although, faintly heard) or why he feels weird when someone's angry or happy. **

**Also, I love Nagare. I think the two boys would have had a better relationship before he found out about the empathy. But, anywho....  
**

**1-The original document said '1987' instead of '1984'. I re-read it and was like -"What? Wouldn't it be '84?" and changed it. Four things could have happened that would cause that error...1)I was sleepy. 2)I was on sugar-high. 3)I wanted him to be 7 years old originally. 4)I thought he was born 1983. I don't know. But it's fixed now so whoo! (I'm on sugar-high, can you tell?)**

**Enjoy the story everyone!  
**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Hisoka wandered the halls of the ministry and happened to see something outside the large window. He walked outside and saw it was Tsuzuki.

"Tsuzuki? What were you doing?" He asked with innocent curiosity.

"It's the 3rd! I was just throwing some beans. Do you want to, Hisoka?"

"No thanks. Hm...On second thought...Sure, why not?" Hisoka took a handful and threw them up in the air, enthusiastically.


	3. Chapter 2

It was now the last day of equinoctial week (end of the month of March) and the Kousoku-ji temple was holding funerary rites for defunct pets. A stray cat that had wandered around the Kurosaki mansion had died recently and Nagare took Hisoka to the temple to pray for the kitty.

"Father, where did the kitty go?" It was so cute the way he struggled to say 'father' in a mature voice.

"She went to heaven." Simple answer for a simple question.

"Where's that?" He asked with a cock of his head.

"It's in the sky." Simple/Simple.

"I wanna go visit her!" He smiled.

Nagare internally flinched. "Nooo, you won't be going there for a very long time."

"Awww, why?"

"Because...." How should he explain it? "Um...Only kitties can go there." He lied. Truth be told, he wasn't sure if animals and humans went to the same place.

"You said I wouldn't go for a long time." Hisoka was very perceptive.

"Well, uh...you **might** go to the same place but, you might not."

"I hope I get to go see her soon!"

"Don't say that..."

"Why?"

"When you go, you can't come back and I would miss you very much."

"Oh, then I'll go after you go!" He smiled. Ah, childhood naivety.

"'Kay." Nagare sighed; he hoped he would never have to have that conversation again.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

Hisoka was watching T.V in his home while sipping at some tea. Suddenly, the little girl character on the show had to learn about death, just because her cat died.

"Isn't that foolish? Who talks to a child about death? Idiots..." He mumbled to himself.

However, the little girl was lucky as well. Her cat died, but the kittens survived. Everyone would pity the little girl about losing her cat, but glad she had the three kittens to take care of. However, shouldn't you pity the kittens? They will grow up without a mother, isn't that more awful?

Hisoka sipped sadly at some tea. It was very lonely in this house, all alone. Even Tsuzuki had a cat, Hisoka was fairly sure that it was just a stray he fed though.

"Maybe I should get a cat..." Hisoka mumbled.

(In the back of Hisoka's mind, unheard, a man's voice told him not to mumble.)


	5. Chapter 3

It was the 5th of May and Nagare and Hisoka went to watch Kusajishi at Kamakura-guu, where archers in samurai gear shoot at straw deer and recite old poems.

"Papa," Hisoka started as he watched intently as the cool samurai/archers shot the straw deer and said some poem he didn't understand the meaning of.

"Yes, Hisoka?"

"I want to do what they're doing!" He exclaimed happily.

"You want to do archery or do old poems?" He could also want to wear the Samurai gear, but they had samurai outfits at home and he never showed an interest in wearing them before.

"Both!"

"You'd have to memorize those poems, you know."

"Oh...Hmm..." He seemed to think about it after that.

"I could teach you archery when you're older if you wish."

"Yeah!" His thought process long forgotten.

Nagare smiled. He was so easy to entertain; he hoped his son would always be this innocent and content.


	6. Chapter 3 part 2

Hisoka shot an arrow at the target; it barely missed the bull's eye. Hisoka frowned. He had been practicing for an hour. He sighed and decided he would take a short break. He sat down at a bench and put his head in his hands. He needed to be better!

Tsuzuki walked quietly to the young Shinigami.

"Hisoka? You alright?"

"Hn? Oh, yeah. I'm just frustrated..."

"Why?"

"I can't hit the freakin' bull's eye!" He said loudly, pumping a fist.

"Oh..." Tsuzuki smiled. "Maybe your heart is clouded...Why don't you try praying or saying some poem?"

"Eh? That's..." Hisoka just stared; sometimes Tsuzuki was quite smart and had good ideas.

"Well, poems are good for concentration. For me anyway."

"Really, you know a poem?" It sounded weird that Tsuzuki could recite something so wonderful.

"Sure...But, song lyrics also work!"

"Song? Are you gonna...Sing?" Hisoka wondered if he could.

"You don't have to sing it."

"Say the first one that comes to mind." Hisoka commanded, he wanted to see two things. One, how Tsuzuki would react in this situation and two, what he would pick.

"Sailing, Sailing, Jumping on the railing. Drinking, drinking, 'til the ship is sinking. Gambling, stealing, lots of se-Never mind." Tsuzuki cut himself off.

"Huh? That sounds...Modern."

"I'm trying to keep up with the times a bit more."

"Old man..." Hisoka muttered.

"Fine, you say something then!" Tsuzuki tried to sound commanding like Hisoka, but it just sounded like a challenge.

"Fine." Hisoka accepted. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He kept his eyes closed and started reciting a poem he remembered from a book quietly.

"I have been here before,

But when or how I cannot tell:

I know the grass beyond the door,

The sweet keen smell,

The sighing sound, the lights around the shore."

Tsuzuki stood, in awe.

"You have been mine before,—

How long ago I may not know:

But just when at that swallow's soar

Your neck turned so,

Some veil did fall,—I knew it all of yore."

Tsuzuki realized something then, Hisoka was wonderful. His beautiful face seemed fit to recite poems.

"Has this been thus before?

And shall not thus time's eddying flight

Still with our lives our love restore

In death's despite,

And day and night yield one delight once more?"

"Hisoka..."

Hisoka, as quick as he could, grabbed his bow and arrow and shot at the target. He was a little further away than before, but hoped it would work.

It still missed, Hisoka sighed before glaring at Tsuzuki.

"I'm sorry! Maybe...You could stand closer...?" He smiled sheepishly.

**I don't own that Sailor Song by Toybox ;) Haha, Tsuzuki feels awkward talking to Hisoka about sex.**


	7. Chapter 4

July soon was upon them and it was the first Sunday of the month. The father/son team went to Koyurugi Jinja to listen to Koshigoe's five neighborhoods play music and welcome the coming of the gods.

As they wandered around the festival, they listened to the music and saw the warrior dolls displayed along the streets.

"Father?" He was becoming better at saying it.

"Hm?" It was kind-of hard to hear with the music and the tourists.

"What are those?" He pointed to the dolls.

"Warrior dolls."

"I want one!" He smiled cutely.

"Dolls are for girls, Hisoka." He scolded lightly.

"But they're **warrior** dolls. They're dressed as Samurai, which makes them for boys!" He reasoned, with fairly good logic.

Nagare sighed. "I'll think about it."

"Yay!" Hisoka took that as 'Probably'.


	8. Chapter 4 part 2

Hisoka was rushing around, trying to get ready for work fast enough. He had woken up late, and would have woken up later if it hadn't been for Tsuzuki. He rushed down the stairs, where Tsuzuki was waiting in the living room.

"Ready for work?" Tsuzuki asked with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry...I can't believe I didn't wake up...I usually..."

"Don't worry so much! You did work pretty hard and late yesterday." They were about to leave when something caught Tsuzuki's eye.

"Hisoka?" He tugged on the boy's sleeve, signaling him to stop.

"Tsuzuki! We're already late as it is!"

"What's that?" He pointed to an object on a bookshelf.

"A...Book?"

"No, no. THAT." He got closer and pointed at it.

"Don't pay it any mind, let's go already!" He said in a demanding voice. Tsuzuki didn't know if that voice was caused from not wanting to be even more late for work or if he was avoiding the subject.

"Fine..." Tsuzuki followed him out the door, casting the object one last glance.

On the bookshelf sat a single doll, but not any doll, an old warrior doll in samurai gear.

How Hisoka got it or why is unknown.

He refused to tell Tsuzuki anything, and tried to get up and to work every morning on time so Tsuzuki wouldn't have to come over.

Tsuzuki still bothers him about it to this day.


	9. Chapter 4 part 3

One day, Nagare searched the whole house. No one knew what he was searching for, and he wouldn't talk. He silently wondered where he had placed the doll. A part of him wondered if his son's ghost may have stolen it and took it with him to the land of the dead. That thought gave him a chill everytime, he tried not to think that.

"It's got to be around here somewhere..." He muttered, looking left and right.

He still looks for it, to this day.


	10. Chapter 5

July 23rd, a random, boring day at the Kurosaki mansion, it was also quite hot on this day.

Rui, Hisoka's mother, was fanning herself with a paper fan with plum-blossoms on it.

Nagare was just sitting on the porch, daydreaming. Although, with the heat they were having, it could be hallucinations.

Hisoka was crouched by the pond, staring at the koi. He also put his hand into the water, enjoying the cool water on his flesh.

"It's too hot..." Nagare complained.

"Why don't you boys go to Yuigahama Beach?" Rui suggested.

Nagare realized what a great idea it was and suggested the idea to Hisoka, who quickly agreed. Rui said she wanted to stay inside for the day.

The boys cooled off in the beach waters. Refreshed, but now hungry, they decided on eating at the special restaurant.

Little Thailand Beach Event! Thai restaurants and shops are open all month on the beach. The boys smelled the food and realized how hungry they were.

They ate some of the Thai food before going home, finally.

Whether that should be considered a good memory or a bad one is up to debate.


	11. Chapter 5 part 2

It was lunch time for everyone at the summons department, which made one certain Shinigami quite happy.

"Ne, Hisoka, where do you feel like eating?"

"Wherever." He shrugged.

"Hm...We could go eat somewhere exotic..."

"Exotic? Like...Europe?" There was a part of Hisoka that actually liked that thought. Hisoka had always been a bit of a gourmet, he liked good food. But, he surely wasn't like Tsuzuki who liked to eat food. Pretty much any food.

"Nah, I was thinking we should stay in Japan. Unless you know a European language?" He smiled.

"Ah...Where to then?" Tsuzuki made a very good point.

"I heard Kamakura has some good Thai food this time of the year!"

"Oh...Uh...Sure, alright." Hisoka would have to be careful.

They teleported to Kamakura and walked to the beach. Hisoka couldn't help his feeling of un-easy-ness. They ate, Hisoka was cautious, and it was actually quite good.

"Excuse me, sir?" It was the lady they had ordered the food from.

"Err, yes?" Hisoka answered, noticing she was talking to him.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar..."

"Ah, I get that a lot." He waved her off. She stared for a moment before walked off.

"Hisoka...Did you know her?" Tsuzuki asked.

"No...I...I don't know anyone here." It was such a lie.

"Oh. Alright then." He smiled and they left. They still had time on their break, they decided to just walk on the beach. Hisoka was calming down until he noticed a man leaving one of the Thai places.

He gasped, loud enough to catch Tsuzuki's attention. "What is it?"

"N-nothing...Uhh...Let's go!" He grabbed Tsuzuki's hand and quickly dragged him off to the alley. Once they reached the alley, he stopped and looked around the corner, no one.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and leaned against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow.

"No...I mean yes. I'm alright. I thought I saw someone..."

"Who...?"

"That's not important..."

"Was it...Muraki...?" He asked cautiously.

"No, no. No worries. Someone...Fairly...Harmless." He looked around the corner again and jerked back, he saw him again.

"Fairly? Who?" Tsuzuki wondered if there was someone else that had hurt Hisoka. When he saw the boy jerk back, Tsuzuki looked, and didn't see anyone familiar.

"That man..." Hisoka pointed to the man with short blond/brown hair.

"I think..." Hisoka started, he felt sneaky, in a bad way. "I think he was...My father..."

"Really? That's great!" Tsuzuki was all smiles.

"No it's not! He thinks I'm dead, well, I guess I am but, that's not the point! He can't see me! I look exactly the same as the day I died!"

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'! I'm not sure if he was there when I died or not, but...I'm pretty sure he would recognize his own son!"

"I see, should we go now?"

"Yes." Hisoka nodded.

They teleported back to the ministry. Hisoka was not going back to Kamakura for a long time.


	12. Chapter 5 part 3

Nagare had just got done eating, he could've sworn he saw...But, it couldn't be. He tried looking for the boy that he believed resembled his son. He couldn't find him. He was slightly disappointed. He also wondered who that man was with him...Could it have been...?


	13. Chapter 6

September 16th, Yabusame, Japanese horseback archery. Hisoka and Nagare watched the horseback-archers, with amazement on Hisoka's part. Hisoka wanted a closer look and so wandered away from Nagare.

He was lost, and he didn't know where his father was, tears welled up in his eyes. One of the horseback-archers saw the young boy in a kimono crying.

"Little boy, what's wrong?" He asked kindly.

"I lost my papa!" He was distraught.

"Oh, that's too bad. How about I help you find him?"

"Really?" He wiped his face as hope had begun to return to his little heart.

The man smiled and helped him up onto his horse.

"What's your papa look like?"

"Um...He has green eyes like mine and he has dark blond hair that goes like this," He motioned with his hands, longer in the front and shorter in the back.

"I see. Do you remember what he was wearing?"

"A kimono!" Obviously, he wasn't going to get much more detail than that.

"Let's ride around until you see him." Hisoka nodded as he tried to fully regain his composure.

Hisoka was having fun riding on the horse though.

"My name is Torao. What's your name, kid?" He smiled kindly.

"Hisoka."

"Hisoka, that's a nice name. Do you know your full name?" He asked out of pure curiosity.

"It's Hisoka Kurosaki." He stated simply.

"Kurosaki? **The** Kurosaki? Is your father Nagare?" He asked in amazement.

"Yes!" He smiled sweetly.

Well, it would be easier to find someone famous like that.

He looked really hard for the young boy's father, finally finding him, looking for Hisoka.

"You are Nagare, correct?" Torao asked.

"Yes?"

"I believe I have found your son." He showed Hisoka, who was standing next to him.

"Hisoka! Don't run off without telling me first!"

"Papa...I'm sorry!" He started crying again. Nagare picked up his young son and held him close.

"Thank you very much for bringing him back to me." Nagare knew there were many scary people in the world and was glad he got his son back safely.

"No problem..." Although a reward sounded good to the man, he did not want to sound rude to such nobility.

"If there is anything I can do to repay you, please tell me." Nagare said truthfully.

"Well, I don't know if I could ask for some kind of...**Reward**." He hinted through his words.

"Well then, you are very selfless. I am glad to hear that there are still people with good intentions. Good day." Nagare bowed quickly and walked off.

"What...?" Torao stood there.

"Papa...That man was very nice, will I ever see him again?"

"No, please don't trust people so easily. The world is full of bad people, so be careful. Promise?"

Hisoka didn't fully understand what his father meant but nodded and promised anyway.


	14. Chapter 6 part 2

One night, after work, Tsuzuki had walked Hisoka home. Hisoka invited him in, offered him refreshments, and they ended up sitting on the couch, watching a movie together. It was such a calm night.

For this first time in a long time, Hisoka was actually happy. Perhaps 'content' was a better word. Before Hisoka realized it, he was leaning on Tsuzuki's shoulder. Tsuzuki didn't seem to mind.

Eventually, the movie was over and Tsuzuki decided to go home.

"See you tomorrow?" Hisoka made it sound like a question.

"Sure. See you at work." Tsuzuki, without paying much attention to his actions, gave Hisoka a kiss. Tsuzuki's feeling was a very strong love emotion, Hisoka felt that emotion and reacted strongly, his hormones taking over.

He actually pulled Tsuzuki closer. Which led to a tongue battle. Although they were dead, they still had to breath, for some reason, so they pulled apart.

They were both panting heavily.

"Hisoka...I should go home now..." Tsuzuki was close to his neck and it tickled slightly.

Hisoka wasn't capable of making coherent sentences at the moment.

"Unless...I'll stay the night, sound good?"

Something in Hisoka's mind clicked. He shoved the older Shinigami away and scooted as far away as he could on his couch.

"Hisoka?"

"I think you should go home now..."

"I'm sorry..." Tsuzuki left.

As soon as the man was gone, Hisoka hugged his knees to his chest.

"Why did this have to happen? I trusted someone and then...then...Why...?"

Hisoka should have listened to his father's words afterall.


	15. Chapter 7

Early November is when they have a treasure display, objects not normally visible by the public are on display for three days.

There were many pretty jewels and artifacts and other objects Hisoka had never seen before, and they all amazed him. Some were pretty, some were beautiful and some were strange.

As young as Hisoka was, he could appreciate this, even the strange ones fascinated him. Nagare wondered where he got so much curiosity and intrigue.

He also wondered what he was going to do with him if he was the same way as he got older. It might be hard on Hisoka to be forced to stay within the Kurosaki mansion and act as heir when he's older.

A part of Nagare wished he would keep his youthful enthusiasm and the other half hoped he would lose it. He wasn't sure which side he wanted to believe in the most. It depended on Hisoka, what he would be like as an adult...Nagare wondered how much alike they would be.


	16. Chapter 7 part 2

Hisoka and Tsuzuki never brought up THAT incident again, and Hisoka went back to trusting him. Although, Tsuzuki had a feeling he didn't have his full trust.

Hisoka's emotions were conflicting. Especially when he was alone at home, where he wouldn't feel anyone else's emotions.

Work was quite awkward, but, it was okay. Hisoka sighed.

This would definitely not be tolerated if he was alive and still with his father. His father would have a cow! There were so many things wrong with this relationship...Obviously, they were both men. Two, they were 80 years apart...Or 10, depending on how you look at it. Also, they were both dead. Did that make them both Necrophilliacs?

"Oh great...I'm a necro..." Hisoka whined silently.

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. Tsuzuki was actually quite charming, and he was very kind. He was very trustworthy. Hisoka couldn't help the small, faint smile on his face. He wiped it off his face once he noticed it.

Hisoka was actually quite glad he died. Otherwise, he wouldn't be here. He wouldn't know Tsuzuki and he wouldn't have known these great feelings.


	17. Chapter 8

New Years time! Nagare and Hisoka listened to the ringing of the temple bells from the safety and comfort of home, Hisoka had somehow managed to stay up until midnight.

"Papa...? Why are they ringing so many bells?" Hisoka asked groggily.

"They ring the bell once for every sin."

"There are a lot of sins."

"Yes there are. Don't trust sinners."

"Alright..."

"But, sometimes, sins happen...So, if it's something minor, um...I guess you just have to be a good judge of character." Nagare summed up.

"Am I a good judge of character?"

"I think so."

"If I'm not sure if I should trust someone, should I ask you?"

"Yes, I'm a good judge of character also. Although, no one's perfect." Nagare sighed.

"You'd have to be an empath to be a really good judge of character..." Nagare mumbled as in after-thought.

"What's that?"

"Someone who feels others emotions and sometimes they can tell what someone is thinking."

"Sounds like a bad thing...Is it good?"

"Depends on how you'd use it or who you're around."

"I wanna be an empath!" He said happily.

Nagare sweat-dropped. "No, don't say that...It makes you less human!" He warned.

"Oh!" He clasped his hands over his mouth. "I take it back!" He said right after.

Nagare smiled softly. Hisoka was such a good little boy.

Hisoka was so innocent, Nagare couldn't imagine him as a rebellious teenager. Nagare also grimaced at the thought of Hisoka becoming heir, and slave to Yatanokami.

He hoped he could live long enough to protect his son.

On the 15th of January, all the paper decorations used during New Year's were publicly burned.

**This is my favorite chapter I think. I laugh every time I read it. This one and the one where the cat died. Hisoka's so cute XD**


	18. Chapter 8 part 2

It was New Year's in Meifu. Hisoka had declined their invitation to a little New Year's party, there was something special he wanted to do.

He took a train to Kamakura. He had a strong urge to go back suddenly, maybe it was homesick-ness. Hisoka stared out of the train window, he wondered what he would do if he ran into his father.

Ah, but it's dark, he wouldn't go outside, would he? Also, Hisoka didn't plan on staying too long.

He reached Kamakura, just in time for the bells. He sat the bottom of a hill and listened. With each bell, he apologized for any sins he may have committed the previous year.

Tsuzuki had followed him, slightly worried, and now just stood there. What was he apologizing for? Why was he here? Tsuzuki wanted to know these answers, so he touched the boy's shoulder.

Hisoka jumped slightly. He turned around and saw Tsuzuki smiling, as usual.

"What're you doing here?" Tsuzuki asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I should be asking you that."

"I asked first."

Hisoka sighed. He had already made his resolution, he was going to try and be more kind and open to everyone. He was getting tired of always holding everything in.

Hisoka pointed up the mountain. "My home. I came home for New Year's."

"You live up in those mountains?"

"Yes. You can't see it from here and you can't really sense it but, I know it's up there. I know exactly where it is. But, I can't go."

"Hisoka...Let's go back now, alright?"

"Yeah, sure." He stood up and took one last look at the mountains before turning around.

"I'm sorry, father. Please forgive me..." He muttered.

Tsuzuki caught those words and frowned. "What are you apologizing for?"

"...Tsuzuki...I love..."

"Love...? Oh, I love New Year's cakes!" He smiled.

"No! Pay attention!"

"So-rry."

"I love...I love you." Hisoka felt suprisingly calm and yet he could feel his heart beating fast.

Tsuzuki kissed him on the mouth, just a quick one, in case it turned out like last time.

"I know." He smiled coyly.

"No. I love you." Hisoka said again.

"Ah, you're stubborn. I love you too."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

They stood in awkward silence for a while until Hisoka said something else.

"Ready for those New Year's cakes?" His face was red, either from blush or the cold.

"Yeah!"

"I think you're WAY too enthusiastic about food. It's not healthy. But...I love you anyway..."

"I love you anyway too!"

"Good...Wait...What's that mean?"

Tsuzuki smiled. Hisoka couldn't help the small smile Tsuzuki always made him wear. Stupid face, always betrays. But, maybe that's a good thing, sometimes.

**That's the end, folks! I hope you don't mind me uploading the rest of it like this? I thought it would be cool to upload them only on the holidays that were mentioned, but I was afraid I would forget XD So, here it is, and I hope you enjoyed Hisoka's adorable childhood as well as his cute and awkward romance with his (coughLifecough) partner. So yeah, the childhood part is totally my head-canon. 3 Bye Guys!**


End file.
